I Do Adore
by SmilesForever
Summary: A short story based on the song "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill. You should check out the song, it's adorable and good!


**This is a song fic. This song just gave me inspiration. I know that's really cheesy. On with the story!**

 **Based on "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill.**

 _Everything you do it sends me_

 _Higher than the moon with every_

 _Twinkle in your eye_

 _You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_

Marinette sighed, ignoring the current lesson being taught by Miss. Bustier. She was staring at the back of Adrien Agreste's blonde head. She had a massive crush on him. The boy turned his head slightly and Marinette's face went bright red and she looked back at the teacher.

 _When you're near I hide my blushing face_

 _And trip on my shoelaces_

 _Grace just isn't my forté_

 _But it brings me to my knees when you say_

The bell went and the class collected their supplies. The students went to lunch. Marinette scrambled out of her seat. She quickly tried to go down the steps. She tripped and fell. She squealed and lifted her arms to protect her face. She felt strong hands grip her arms. She raised her head slightly and gasped, her face going an even bright red. It was Adrien.

 _Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore_

"Hi, Marinette! Are you alright?" He said. Marinette squeaked.

"Umm… I… Eek! Fine… I…m. I mean, I'm fine!" Marinette stuttered. Adrien grinned. Marinette rushed out of the classroom. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She slid down the wall to her knees.

 _We're as different as can be_

 _I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed_

 _And I'm overly uptight_

 _We balance out each other nicely_

Chat Noir and Ladybug were Paris's superheroes. No one knew their identities. They didn't even know each others identities. But Chat Noir still loved his Lady. He loved her bravery, her confidence, just how amazing she was. He was a flirty, cocky superhero who loved goofing around and cat puns. She was a by-the-book, rule-following, professional superhero. She represented good luck and he represented bad luck.

 _You wear sandals in the snow_

 _In mid-July I still feel cold_

 _We're opposites in every way_

 _But I can't resist it when you say_

The two superheroes were sitting on the Eiffel Tower, having finished their nightly parole. Ladybug had brought a _jacket_ of all things.

"Why do you have a jacket, m'Lady?" Chat Noir teased. Ladybug blushed.

"It's cold," she muttered.

"It's July!" He snickered. She looked flustered and her face went bright red. Chat felt like she looked like someone flustered just couldn't place his finger on it. He could see she was embarrassed so smiled kindly at her. She blinked when she saw him.

Ladybug felt like Chat looked like someone familiar but she just… couldn't place her finger on it.

 _Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore_

"Alright, Chaton, I need to go," Ladybug smiled. She kissed him on the cheek before taking out her yoyo out to swing away. Chat's face went bright red and fell back onto his derriére after trying to stand up. Ladybug giggled.

"Bye, Chat," she chuckled and swang away with her yoyo. Chat sighed, his face bright red.

 _Finding words, I mutter_

 _Tongue-tied, twisted_

 _Foot in mouth, I start to stutter_

 _Ha, ha, heaven help me_

Marinette looked at the pictures of Adrien in her room, remembering all of the interactions she'd had with her crush. They all ended in Marinette red-faced and stuttering. She stared at the picture of Adrien with a smile on his face. She blinked. _Wait…_

Adrien stared at the pictures of Ladybug on his computer. He wanted to find out who she was. He kept playing the earlier scene of a flustered Ladybug in his mind, trying to remember where he had seen that flustered face before. He stopped and pulled out his phone. He looked at the picture of his class he saved. _Wait…_

 _Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore_

Marinette and Adrien walked into school with a purpose the next day. They walked into class before the bell rang. They couldn't talk as the bell went right then. They muttered out a quick 'Hi' before they had to sit in their seats. Neither of them could really pay attention to the lesson currently in place. Marinette tapped her pen on the table.

 _Every little thing, ba ba ba ba_

The bell went and Marinette and Adrien were out of their seats in seconds. Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm as she went by. He nearly chickened out.

"I need to talk to you. _In private_ ," He whispered.

 _Every little thing, ba ba ba ba_

Marinette looked around and nodded. They walked out of the classroom. They found a closet.

"I know who you are," they both said at the same time. Marinette giggled. She gestured for Adrien to talk. He took a deep breath and grinned.

"I found you, My Lady," He grinned.

"And I've found you, Mon Chaton," Marinette laughed and threw her arms around Adrien's neck. He was surprised and hugged her back after a few seconds. They stood, locked in a hug.

 _Every little thing you do, I do adore…_


End file.
